Fight At The Museum
by TEDOG
Summary: It's my own version of the upcoming Kickin It Episode Fight At The Museum. Anyways Jack, Milton, Jerry, Rudy and Taylor from Nerd With The Cape soon find some strange things happening in the museum. Meanwhile old friends comeback and some Kick but it will all lead up to the battle between The Wasabi Warriors and The Black Dragons!
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Kickin It or anything.**

**AN: So I know Fight At The Museum isn't going to be out till June 30 so I decided to try and do my own version of the episode itself. So I hope you guys like it and tell me in reviews please.**

Fight At The Museum

Chapter 1

Jack, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy were at the Seaford Museum.

"Wow there's a lot of cool stuff here", Rudy said. "Yea and I don't even like history", Jerry said.

"Hey Jack look there's Taylor over there", Rudy said as he pointed at her. "Not gonna happen Rudy", Jack said.

"Awh c'mon Jack, Kim is gone now and your probably won't ever see her again", Jerry said. "Point is you got to move on", Jerry said.

"Don't say that man I know she's going to comeback soon, I know it", Jack said.

"Hey look she's coming", Milton said. "Oh shoot", Jack said as he speed walked away.

"Hey guys", Taylor said to the gang. "Hey Taylor what brings you here", Rudy asked.

"Oh just the new exhibits I heard they were going to put up here", Taylor said.

"We'll that's cool, it's nice that were finally getting to see some new stuff in here", Milton said.

"Oh yea by the way where's Jack I thought I saw him", Taylor asked.

"Oh umm he had to go to the... bathroom", Jerry said. "Yea he had a big bottle of water that he drank earlier", Milton added.

"Okay then", Taylor said awkwardly.

"We'll c'mon guys let's get back and open up the Academy", Rudy said

"Alright", Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Taylor said.

"Wait what about Jack", Milton asked. "Send him a text saying were going back to the Academy", Rudy said. Okay, Milton said as he got out his phone and texted Jack.

On The Way to the Academy

As they were walking, Jerry said "Yo look" as he pointed his finger at something.

They all look but didn't see anything. "What is it", Milton asked. "I swore I just saw Kim", Jerry said.

"Oh then your just imagining things", Milton said."No dude I swear I just so her yo", Jerry said.

"Let's just get back to the Academy", Rudy said. "Okay fine", Jerry said as he crossed his arms and the gang kept on walking.

At The Wasabi Warriors Academy

Turns out Jack wasn't even at the Museum and instead ran all the way back to the Academy and was just working out with his Bo staff.

He did a cool new spin trick with it while a kid came in.

"Oh hey how can I sign up here", He asked.

"Oh we'll you can sign up here by", Jack started saying but pause when he noticed who it was. "Oh my gosh EDDIE", Jack screamed.

Jack and Eddie then shook hands. "Dude where's have you been we all missed you", Jack said. "We'll I had to leave for England to take care of my grandmother", Eddie said. Oh that explains why we haven't seen you anywhere lately, Jack said.

"Yea sorry I would has told you guys but my parents said I had to leave as soon as possible and I forgot to text you guys that I was leaving and didn't remember till I was already in England and my phone wouldn't let me text anyone from the United States", Eddie said. "Okay we'll then that explains a lot", Jack said.

"So how have all of you guys been and did you ever get together with a certain someone", Eddie asked as he smirked at the last part he said. "Were all good and yes me and Kim did get together but she left for Otai", Jack said.

"Awh man dude I'm so sorry for you guys, I always thought you two would get together then get married and have kids", Eddie said. "Yea well me to", Jack said.

"Well I'm glad to see my old friend back", Eddie said. "Me to glad to have you back Eddie", Jack said.

Just then Rudy, Jerry, Milton, and Taylor came in.

"Oh hey Jack whose your-", Milton was saying but pause when he realize it was Eddie. "Yo my friend Eddie your back", Jerry said as he went up to Eddie and shook hands followed by Rudy and Milton.

"Oh hi I'm Taylor, Taylor as she went up to Eddie and shook his hand. "Oh you must be Jack's new girlfri-", Eddie said but interrupted by Jack saying "No no were not dating".

"Oh good cause I still want you and Kim to be together", Eddie said. "Me to", Jerry said. "Yea we all do", Rudy said. Taylor smile then started to fade.

"Yo look", Jerry said as he pointed at the window. Everyone looked but saw nothing. "Jerry what is it that you were pointing at", Jack asked. I swear that time for sure I saw Kim, that was Kim, Jerry said. "KIM", Jack shouted. Yea I'm trying to tell you that I saw her outside and I bet she still is, Jerry said. "I'm gonna go see if I can find her", Jack said as he ran out the door.

"Yo wait for me Jack", Jerry said said as he ran to catch up with Jack. "Hey I wanna come to", Eddie said as followed Jerry. "So are we gonna g"-, Milton said but interrupted by Rudy saying "No were not going to go follow... you know what we have nothing better to do so let's go", Rudy said as he followed Milton out the door follow by Taylor.

**Author's Note: So tell me what you guys think please and review!**


	2. Searching For Kim

**AN: Just wanted to say Thank you to all who liked my last chapter and hope you enjoy this one :)**

Chapter 2

Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, and Taylor were all running around in different directions trying to find Kim.

Jack and Jerry were checking at Falafel Phil's. "Dude do you see Kim anywhere", Jack asked Jerry. "No yo I don't think she's here", Jerry said.

"We'll let's go look somewhere else", Jack said as he walked out. "Okay", Jerry said as he was walking but then got a bowling ball and rolled a Strike. "Goal", Jerry Shouted.

"JERRY", Jack screamed. "Coming Jack", Jerry said as he ran out.

Meanwhile

Rudy, Milton, and Eddie were looking for Kim at Captain Corndog. "No sign of her here", Milton said. Eddie how's it going in there, Rudy shouted. "She's not in the Employee's Only Room", Eddie said as he came out. "Let's go check somewhere else", Milton said. Okay coming, Rudy said. Milton and Eddie went out the door.

Rudy went up to the cashier and said, Can I have one corn dog please. RUDY, Milton and Eddie shouted as they opened the door.

"Oh yea sorry", Rudy said as he looked at Milton and Eddie. "Make that three corn dogs please", Rudy said as he turned towards the cashier.

Milton and Eddie looked at each other with strange looks then ran off to go find Kim.

Meanwhile

Taylor was just walking outside not even trying to look for Kim or nothing. "I can't believe, Jack is still in love with Kim", Taylor said. "I mean why can't he just move on and ask me out already", Taylor said to herself.

"We'll he has to move on sometime and besides it's not like she's here or anything cause I swear, Jerry is just imagining things", Taylor said to herself.

Then Taylor saw 2 guys run out of the Museum with some stuff that she though she saw in the exhibits earlier. "Huh that doesn't look right", Taylor said to herself.

Meanwhile

Rudy, Eddie, and Milton went to the Black Dragons Dojo. "What brings you three here and oh look Eddie your back", Ty said.

"We come to see if Kim is here", Rudy asked. "No we haven't seen her since she left for Otai", Ty said. "We'll where could she be then", Eddie asked.

"Still at Otai which is in Japan", Ty said sarcastically. "No Jerry said he swore he saw Kim and now Jack's all crazy about finding her now", Eddie said.

"Oh boy that boy is love sick", Ty said. "Tell me about it, Rudy said. "Umm hey guys any of you see Milton", Eddie asked as he notice Milton was missing.

"Yea your right where is Milton", Rudy asked. "What are you doing in here Krupnick", A Voice said from the locker room.

"Ahhhhhhh", Milton Screamed as he ran out of the locker room followed by Frank. Milton ran and hid behind Eddie.

"We'll we'll we'll look what we have here Eddie Jones is back I see", Frank said as he noticed Eddie. "Yea nice to see you to, Frank", Eddie said sarcastically.

"You have a lot of beatings to make up for since you been gone", Frank said as he made his hand into a fist and started punching his other hand slowly as he walked closer toward Eddie.

"Boo", Frank said. "Ahhhhhh", Eddie and Milton screamed and ran out of the Black Dragons Dojo. "We'll this is gonna be better than I thought", Frank said as he grin and went after Eddie and Milton.

"So umm I'm gonna go and catch up with them", Rudy said as he ran out. "Run guys run like the wind", Rudy shouted!

Meanwhile

"Yo Jack we checked everywhere dude", Jerry said. "I know but you said you saw her", Jack said. "I know and I did see her", Jerry said. "We'll doesn't look like it now doesn't it", Jack said as he and Jerry entered the Academy.

"Jack I know you still like Kim but believe me I know she's still here and I know she still likes you to", Jerry said. "Wow really thanks man", Jack said as he opened his locker and got his picture of Kim out. "Wow you keep a picture of Kim in your locker", Jerry asked.

"Yep I keep it as a reminder of her", Jack said. "Yea and I see it has a very we'll worn out lip area too", Jerry said. Jack then put the picture back into his locker and closed it.

"Ahhhhh", Someone screamed. "Whoa what was that", Jerry asked. "It sounds like Milton and Eddie and it's sounds like their in trouble", Jack said as he ran toward the front door. "Dude again wait up", Jerry said as he followed Jack outside.

**Author's Note: So pleases tell me if you liked this chapter and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here's chapter 3 guys! Hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 3

Milton and Eddie came running screaming by the Academy while Frank was catching up to them. "He's catching up to us fast", Milton said. "Split up", Eddie said. "Good idea", Milton said.

"Whoa what is going on", Jack asked. "I don't know but my guess is Frank is trying to beat up Eddie and Milton", Jerry said.

Milton ran into Falafel Phil's while Eddie jumped in a garbage can. Soon Frank notice Milton and Eddie were no where in his sight at said "Where are you Krupnick and Jones!

Frank soon notice a head sticking out of a trash can and said "Oh there you are Jones". Frank started making his way towards Eddie when suddenly Milton came out and said "Hey Frank over here you big dummy".

"Okay that's it", Frank said as he turned around and ran towards Milton. "Oh shoot", Milton said as he ran back inside.

Eddie quickly got out of the trash can as Jack and Jerry came. "Dude what's going on", Jack asked Eddie.

"Franks is trying to beat up me and Milton up and he just chased Milton into Falafel Phil's", Eddie said. "Dude we gotta go help him", Jack said as he ran inside Falafel Phil's.

"Dude are you okay", Jerry asked Eddie. "Yea I'm okay, I'm fine", Eddie said. Wait hold on where's Rudy and Taylor, Jerry asked. "Rudy is coming he just had to take a break from running but I don't know where Taylor is, I thought she was with you", Eddie said.

"I don't know I she was with you", Eddie said. "No I thought she was with you", Jerry said. "Uh oh, then where is she", Eddie said.

Meanwhile

Taylor went into the museum to see what was going on in there since she saw those two guys doing some suspicious.

Taylor was walking in the museum to only to notice that a lot of stuff was gone especially the new stuff they just put in a few days ago!

Taylor soon decided to go in to the Employee's Only Room to see what else was going on in there. Inside she discovered a bunch of the missing artifacts and paintings that were just in the museum a few hours ago.

"This isn't right", Taylor said to herself. "I got to tell Jack and Rudy about this", Taylor said to herself as she turned around to see two black dragons in her way. "You shouldn't be here", One of them said.

"Yes that's why I was just heading out", Taylor said as she tried to go around them. "Yea umm we can't have that happen now", The other black dragon said.

"Oh okay then", Taylor said as dry turned have way around and then turned back to kick both of the black dragon students in the guts.

"Owww", They both said as they fell to the ground."Ha not bad for a girl huh ", Taylor said with a smirk and flipped her hair as she ran out of the Employee's Only Room.

Pretty soon Ty came in the museum and notice Taylor running off from the Employee's Only Room.

Ty then walked over to the Employee's Only Room where he found two of his students on the floor. "What happened here", Ty asked. A 16 year old looking blonde hair girl came in and noticed the artifacts and stuff, one of them said.

"Oh no this isn't good, Ty said. Wait a minute your telling me a 16 year old girl took both of you down", Ty said. Yes sensei, They both said.

"Then one of Ty's student came in. Sensei she is back", The Black Dragon student said. Whose back, Ty asked. "One of your old students before she quit and joined the Bobby's Wasabi Dojo", The Black Dragon student said.

"Kim", Ty said. "Yes Sensei, I swore I saw her earlier today", The Black Dragon student said. "Oh dear if the warriors find out about this and Kim is with them, then this going to be a lot harder to get away with than we thought", Ty said.

Meanwhile

Frank cornered Milton in Falafels Phil and said "Okay this is it now" Krupnick. Frank then brought his arm back in a punching position where he was about to punch Milton when suddenly somebody grabbed his arm and said "You probably shouldn't have done that".

It was Jack who then twisted his arm back and through him on to the ground. "Owwww", Frank said as he groan on the floor.

"Wow thanks Jack", Milton said. "Hey anytime Milton", Jack said as he patted Milton on the back. Just then Jerry and Eddie came in with Eddie asking "What did I miss". "Jack just beat up Frank", Milton said.

"Oh so nothing much just the same as usual", Eddie said casually." Hey by the way guys where's Rudy", Jack asked. "I'm here, I'm here", Rudy said as he came in and bent his head down gasping for air.

"So what did I miss", Rudy asked. "Jack just beat up Frank", Eddie said. "Oh so nothing much just the same as usual", Rudy said casually like Eddie did. "We'll wait where's Taylor", Jack asked.

"That's what we were just trying to figure out, outside", Jerry said. "The point is we don't know", Eddie asked. "She's probably still looking for Kim", Milton said. Frank then got up and said "Jack this isn't over will be back", he then ran out of Falafel Phil's.

"We'll anyways guys let's take a break here", Jack said as he sat at a table. You know what your right, Falafels balls on me yo, Jerry shouted. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy sat down with Jack at his table.

So Jack why are you so hung over Kim, Eddie asked. "We'll mostly because of when we last saw each other we'll I don't know if I should go on or not", Jack said. "Nah it's okay keep going", Jerry said. "Yeah I'm listening", Rudy said.

We'll when we said Goodbye to each other Kim said "You know Jack, they say you never forget your first love...and I know I never will", so then me and Kim hold hands and I said "Remember what Rudy said, no matter where we go, we'll always be connected", We then kissed and then after we kissed Kim said "Look cherry blossom petals" as she caught one, she then looked at me and then put the petal in my hand and said "When you look at it, think of me" we then hug and after that she walked away leaving me to look at the Cherry Blossom petal she gave me, Jack said as he finish telling the gang what happened.

"Oh my gosh that was so sad", Milton said as he blew his nose. "I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry or what the heck that was too sad", Rudy said as he then started crying. "Bro I feel really bad for you now", Jerry said as started to cry too. Even Eddie said, "Wow dude that's just so so sad", before he started crying. "We need some more tissues over here were trying to have a crying fest", Milton said as he cried.

"Already on it", Phil said as he had also heard what Jack just told the gang and was crying to. "Oh and I'm really sorry for your loss Jack", Phil said as he was crying and gave Jack the tissue box. Soon everyone was looking as everyone at Jack's table was crying even Phil as he was just standing by them at their table crying with them.

**Author's Note: So tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and to be honest I almost cried too for having to watch that scene where Jack and Kim said Goodbye to each other in Wasabi Forever. Anyways just tell me what you guys think In Reviews please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So** **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 4

"Guys guys GUYS", Jack said as he tried to get the gang attention. "Can you guys PLEASE stop crying now", Jack asked. "I don't know Jack your story was really sad", Eddie said.

"Yea and hey I should publish your story in the school news paper", Milton. "No please No", Jack said. "Alright fine", Milton said.

"Okay I think I'm finally able to stop crying now", Rudy said as he wiped his eyes with a napkin. "Me to", Jerry said. "Wait why is everyone looking at us", Eddie asked. "Oh they were just watching all of you guys crying", Jack said.

"We'll guys I just wanted to also tell you that it is Karaoke Night", Phil said. "Oh cool I'll go first", Jerry said as he got up from his chair. "Actually Jerry I was thinking Jack could go up there and sing", Phil said. "Wait why me", Jack asked. "Cause I thought it would be good for you to sing your feelings since your still hung over Kim", Phil said.

"We'll I guess I can sing a little something", Jack said as he got up from his chair. "Oh good", Phil said as he went over to turn the karaoke machine on. "Jack what are you gonna sing", Rudy asked.

"Hmm I don't know, Phil you just click any song and I'll sing it", Jack said. "Okay you got it Jack", Phil said as he picked a song and went over to Jack and gave him the microphone.

The Song then started playing.

"Oh no this song always makes me cry", Milton said. "Really Phil you picked "My Heart Will Go On" by Celline Dion from the Titanic Movie", Jack said to Phil. "I didn't know I just picked a random song and turned it on", Phil said.

"We'll c'mon go", Jerry said.

When Jack was singing the first lines of the song he had a flashback of him and Kim saying Goodbye each other again.

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you,

That is how I know you go on

While singing Jack was still having his flashback as he sang and he remembered when him and Kim kissed.

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far,

Wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

That part Jack sang made him think of what he said to Kim (Wasabi Forever) "Remember what Rudy said, no matter where we go, we'll always be connected"

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

That part made Jack remember this.

(Flashback)

(Two Dates and a Funeral) "All this just so we can go on a date", Kim said. "You know what your worth it", Jack said.

(End of Flashback)

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Jack then thought about when him and Kim first met.

(Flashback)

(Wasabi Warriors) Jack catches Kim's apple with his foot. "Alright, that was almost cool, I'm Kim", Kim said. I'm Jack", Jack said. "I'm Jack, I'm new, Jack said. "Yea I can tell you still have that new guy smell", Kim said. Jack and Kim stare at each other for a few seconds. "Umm.. can I have my apple back", Kim asked. "Oh, sorry", Jack said as he handed Kim's apple back. "Well, maybe I'll see you around Kim", Jack said. "Maybe you will", Kim said.

(End of Flashback)

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Soon all the girls in Falafel Phil's started to surround Jack as he kept on singing.

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Jack then thought of when Kim and him were at the movies.

(Flashback)

(Wazombie Warriors) "This may be the worst movie I've ever seen, but I'm glad I'm here with you", Jack said. "Yeah, me too", Kim said.

(End of Flashback)

You're here, there's nothing I fear,

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Jack then finish singing as he put the microphone down and the music ended and everyone in Falafel Phil's clapped especially all the girls.

"Wow Jack that was beautiful so beautiful", Jerry said as he wiped his eyes. "Wow Jack you actually sang better than last time", (School of Jack), Milton said. "I know right good job man", Eddie said as he was crying in to a napkin.

"Wow you guys are so emotional", Jack said. Jack you should go out with me, One girl said. "No you should go out with me", Another girl said. "No me", Another girl said. "No me, no me, no me", soon all the girls in Falafel Phil's wanted to go out with Jack and were all fighting over him.

"Jack if you need anything from Falafel Phil's it's on me", Phil said. "Oh wow really thanks Phil", Jack said as he patted Phil on the back. "No problem Jack", Phil said.

"We'll umm guys it's getting late so why don't we just head out now", Rudy said as he got up. "No way Rudy, we like just got here", Jerry said.

"We been here for over an hour Jerry", Milton said. "Exactly the party is just getting started", Jerry said as he got up. "Yea c'mon Rudy let's stay a little longer", Jack said. "We'll I don't know guys umm-", Rudy was saying but interrupted when Jerry said, "That cute blonde been staring at you for awhile now", Jerry said.

"Let's Party On", Rudy shouted as everyone in Falafel Phil's cheered. "Phil get the disco ball out and Jack turn on the juke box and turn up the music", Jerry said.

Pretty soon everyone was partying it up in Falafel Phil's. The Lights were turned off and the disco ball and the disco glow lights were on and the music was turned up all the way loud and everyone was having a good time.

"Wooo hooo this is so Awesome", Jerry said as he was dancing on the floor.

"Hey Jerry this was a good idea", Eddie said. "What sorry Eddie, I can't hear you, what did you say", Jerry asked. "This was a good idea", Eddie said. "What I can't hear you speak up", Jerry said. asked. "This was a good idea", Eddie said. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you", Jerry said. "THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA", Eddie shouted.

"Oh yea I know right thanks", Jerry said. "Hey look Jack is actually dancing and having fun", Jerry said as he pointed to him. Jack was dancing on the floor and girls were watching as they cheered "Go Jack, Go Jack, Go Jack".

Then they all clapped when he finish off his dance with a backwards flip and everyone was impressed.

Jack walked over towards Eddie and Jerry.

"Guys this party is so much fun", Jack said. "I know right, no need to thank me", Jerry said. Then the music change to a different song. "Oh yea this is my Jam", Someone shouted. Jack then had a flashback!

(Flashback)

(Dude, Where's My Sword) "This is my Jam", Kim said

(Wrath of the Swan) "This is my Jam", Kim said.

(Capture The Flag) "This is my Jam, Kim said.

(End of Flashback)

"Jack, Jack, Jack are you there", Jerry asked. Huh, Jack said as he came back to Reality. "Oh good your back", what happened", Jerry asked. "I had a flashback of Kim when someone said This is my Jam as the song changed", Jack said. "Wait who did say that", Eddie asked. "I don't know it sounded like a girl...", Jerry said soon realizing what he was saying. Jack, Jerry, and Eddie looked at each other and shouted "Kim"!

They all ran in different directions looking for Kim in Falafel Phil's. Jack checked inside the Employee's Only Room but didn't see Kim. Eddie and Jerry checked the bowling lanes but didn't see Kim there either.

"Whoa what are you guys doing", Milton asked. "Looking for Kim", Jerry said. "Again", Milton said. "Yea and we still can't find her", Jerry said as he crossed his arms. "There's Kim", Eddie shouted as he pointed.

Where, Jack asked as he went over to Eddie. "Over there", Eddie said but soon lost her. "I don't see her anymore", Eddie said. "Okay have you guys had to much to drink", Jack asked. "No Jack I saw Kim to with my own eyes", Eddie said. "Look someone just walked out", Jerry said as he pointed at the door. "I bet it's her", Jerry said. Jack ran to the door followed by Jerry, Milton, and Eddie.

Jack was outside Falafel Phil's but didn't see anyone outside. "Oh my gosh why do we keep losing her", Jerry said. "Is she even here", Milton asked. Then Rudy came out saying, What's going on, I saw all of you guys run out here". "Yea I'm telling you guys Kim is here", Jerry said. "We'll will look for her again tomorrow then", Jack said as he went back inside. "Yea guys let's just get back to the party", Jerry said as he waked back inside followed by Eddie and Milton.

**Author's Note: If you go on Youtube and type in Kickin it - Kick Forever - Goodbye Kim and search it up on and watch it then you will get this chapter better during the singing parts and flashbacks. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you guys think in reviews please. By the way the video is by GemaKick Wasabi Forever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So here's chapter 5 guys and thank all of you guys for the reviews! :) Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5

At Jack's House

"Whoa what time is it"', Jack said as he woke up and looked at his alarm clock. "Wait a minute, I'm home", Jack said to himself. "How did I get home last night", Jack asked himself. Don't you remember, Jerry said as he got up from the floor. "Jerry what are you doing here", Jack asked.

"Don't you remember we all came to your house yesterday after that party ended last night at Falafel Phil's", Jerry said. "Wait what do you mean when you said We all", Jack asked looking concerned. Rudy walked into Jack's room as he yawned, "Good morning guys", Rudy said as he covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Yea that's what I mean", Jerry said as he pointed at Rudy. "Oh boy phew, I thought you meant like more people were here", Jack said. "We'll...", Jerry said. "Jerry...", Jack said. "Who else is here", Jack asked.

"Okay guys I finish making breakfast", Milton said as he came in Jack's room. "We'll Milton, me, and Rudy are here", Jerry said. "Hey guys I think I found bathroom", Eddie shouted through the hall way. And Eddie, Rudy said. Wait if he's going that way that's not a bathroom, Jack said as he pointed. Way Eddie that's not a bathroom, Milton shouted as he ran out of the room to get Eddie.

"So what exactly happened last night and how did you all get inside my house", Jack asked. Oh the window it was open, Rudy said. "It wasn't open remember Rudy you threw a-" Jerry was saying but interrupted by Rudy saying in a really fast way, "I said it was open Jerry". "By the way Jack you need a new window now", Rudy said.

"Wait so what exactly happened last night", Jack asked. "Okay we'll after we all went out side to find Kim again and we couldn't find her, you soon kept on zoning in and out and kept on thinking about Kim", Jerry said.

"Oh really I did", Jack asked looking curious. "Yea you did and guess what else happened", Jerry said as he started explaining what happened.

(Flashback From Last Night)

Jack was siting at his table alone thinking about Kim while everyone else partying and having a good time.

"Yo Jack, c'mon dude get up and let's have some fun yo", Jerry said. "I can't have fun right now", Jack said. "Dude you were just dancing on the floor a few minutes ago", Jerry said. "Okay but that was before I started thinking about Kim again", Jack said. "Bro c'mon I know your still hung over Kim but believe me she is here and we will find her bro", Jerry said. "Yea your right it's just that I don't know why she's hiding from us", Jack said. "Yea me neither", Jerry said.

"Hey guys how's it going", Rudy asked as he went over Jack and Jerry. "Not good Rudy, Jack really misses Kim", Jerry said. "Oh umm Jack I know your going through a really tough time right now but believe me Kim will comeback", Rudy said. "Rudy she is already here we just don't know where", Jerry said. "Okay but we haven't seen her where we got to say Hi", Rudy said.

Rudy and Jerry then began arguing about Kim being here or not which soon Jack got up and walked away and Rudy and Jerry didn't even notice cause they were so into the argument. "Hey pretty", A brunet girl said to Jack. "Oh hi umm please I'm not in the mood right now", Jack said as he started to walk away.

"Hold on the cutie", The burnet girl said as she pulled on Jack's shirt. Jack then turned around and asked, "Can I help you?". "Yes with this", The burnet girl said as she started to put on her lip stick.

Meanwhile

Taylor soon made it to Falafel Phil's where she found a pig party going on. "Wow he'll come I didn't know about this party", Taylor asked herself. "Oh hey Jerry and Rudy", Taylor said as she went by them but then noticed that they were arguing about something.

"Umm hello guys", Taylor said as she snapped her fingers between them. Rudy and Jerry then looked at Taylor and then Rudy said, "Oh hey Taylor". "What were you guys arguing about", Taylor asked. "Oh we were just talking about..."- Rudy said as he paused for a second. "Actually what were we fighting about again", Jerry asked. "I don't remember", Rudy said.

Taylor looked at then awkwardly and then asked, "We'll where is Jack?" "Oh he's", Jerry was saying then stopped when he notice Jack was in his seat anymore. "We'll he was here", Rudy said. Taylor then started looking around and noticed a girl flirting with Jack and got jealous immediately!

Taylor then saw the girl pull out her lipstick and was walking towards them right now.

"Pucker up", The burnet girl said as she started to lean into kiss Jack. Taylor luckily came just in time and pulled Jack away as the girl was inches away from kissing him.

"Phew that was a close one, thanks Taylor", Jack said. "No problem Jack", Taylor said. Gosh he's so cute, Taylor said in her thoughts. "So how was the whole finding Kim situation earlier", Taylor asked. "No good me and Jerry checked every place we could think of in Seaford that was near the academy", Jack said.

"What if she's not near the academy like what if she's at someplace near your old dojo in the mall", Taylor asked. "You know what I never thought of that, thanks", Jack said as he started running to door but then slipped and fell hard on the floor.

"JACK", Everyone in Falafel Phil's Shouted. Taylor, Milton, Rudy, Eddie, and Jerry went over to Jack who was on the floor with his eyes closed and not moving.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoy it as I left it with a cliffy. Tell me what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: So** **I know it's been almost a month since I last updated and just wanted to say Sorry for that but I was thinking of another Kickin It story to do after I finish this one so yea. I hope you enjoy Chapter 6! :)**

"Wait a minute so let me get this straight", Jack said. "So you and Rudy were arguing over Kim being here or not while Taylor saved me from another girl kissing me and I slipped and fell unconscious", Jack asked. Jerry and Rudy nodded shaking their heads for yes. "Wow so what happened after that", Jack asked. "We'll as I was saying", Jerry said.

(Back To The Flashback)

"JACK", Everyone in Falafel Phil's Shouted. Taylor, Milton, Rudy, Eddie, and Jerry went over to Jack who was on the floor with his eyes closed and not moving.

"Jack are you there", Jerry asked as he try to see if Jack was hurt or anything. "He seems to be out cold", Milton said. "Oh no this is bad we have to get him home immediately", Rudy said.

"Yea but how are we gonna walk Jack home like this", Eddie asked. "Will take my mini van which is park outside in a sweet pregnant woman parking space" (Invasion of The Ghost Pirates), Rudy said. "Let's go then", Jerry said.

Taylor decided not to go with them and watched as the gang carried Jack out of Falafel Phil's. "Man I should have kissed him when he was on the floor", Taylor said to herself once the gang had left.

At The Parking Lot

"Okay put him in here gently", Rudy said as he opened the backs doors of the mini van. Milton and Eddie just tossed Jack inside. "I said Gently", Rudy said. "C'mon let's just go yo", Jerry said as got in the passengers seat.

"Hey why do you get the passengers seat", Milton said. "Because I'm the second best at karate in the Wasabi Warriors Academy and I got here first", Jerry said as he smirked.

"That explains why he hit himself in the guts with numb chucks at the tournament", Eddie Whispered to Milton as they got in the van. "What was that", Jerry asked. "Nothing", Eddie said really fast.

"Alright you guys all ready", Rudy asked. "Yep", Jerry, Milton, and Eddie said.

"Okay then off we go", Rudy said. "Wait Rudy watch out for that-Boom (Crash Noise) building", Jerry said. "You crashed into a building!", Milton shouted.

"Okay guys no one saw anything", Rudy said. "But didn't we just see-", Jerry said being cut off by Rudy saying "No one saw anything", in a really fast way. "Okay then", Jerry said.

Rudy slowly backed up and quickly drove off before the cops came and everyone else.

In The Car

"So umm Rudy you think, you can give us a ride home too?", Eddie asked. "Yea sure no problem", all we have to do is drop off Jack at his house right now", Rudy said as he stopped his car in Jack's drive way.

Jerry and Milton got out and opened the back doors to the mini van where they picked up Jack and carried him out of mini van while Eddie and Rudy got out and rang the door bell. No one answers. "Wait guys are Jack's parents home", Rudy asked.

"Oh no yo I forgot to tell you that Jack's parent are out of town right now", Jerry said. We'll how does Jack get in, Eddie asked.

"Oh he has a key which... we left at Falafel Phil's", Jerry said quietly. "Oh great now how are we suppose to get in", Milton complained. "There's a window", Jerry said. "Yea what about it", Eddie asked. "You know what I mean", Jerry said as he smiled. "Are you saying we climb up 3 stories house just to get to Jack's bedroom window?", Rudy asks.

"Yep", Jerry said as he nodded. "Nope there is no way were doing that, there is no way were climbing up a 3 stories house just to get to Jack's bedroom window!" Rudy said.

5 Minutes Later

"Okay I cannot believe you guys talked me into this!", Rudy said as he was dangling from the from the second stories window. "Oh relax Rudy this is awesome whoo", Jerry shouted. "

Guys I don't know how long I can hold on to Jack", Milton says while struggling to hold on to Jack's arm.

"Okay now Rudy get on top of, Eddie, Eddie get on top of Rudy and I will get on top of Eddie then will slowly push Jack up all the way to his bedroom window", Jerry shouted.

"Wait Eddie's the biggest guy here, why does he have to be on top of me?!" Milton shouted complaining. "Shut up Milton!", Eddie shouted back as he got on top of Milton. "Okay now Milton toss up Jack to Eddie", Jerry said.

Milton threw Jack up in the air where Eddie grabbed him by the arm then quickly tossed him up to Rudy who handed Jack to Jerry.

"Okay guys now I just open the window and put Jack on his bed and were home free yo", Jerry says as he's about to open the window with Jack over his back. "Uh oh yo", Jerry says. "Oh what's the uh oh now Jerry?!" , Milton asks getting mad. "The window lock yo", Jerry says.

"Awh great what are we suppose to do now break the window?!", Milton shouts out loud. "Good idea here use this rock", Rudy says as he gets a rock out of his pocket and throws it over. "Aaahhhh", Jerry screams as he quickly moved out of the way as the rock hit and broke the window.

"RUDY!" , Jerry, Milton, and Eddie yelled. "What?", Rudy asks calmly. "You completely missed Jerry", Milton grunts. Everyone laughed except Jerry. "Not cool yo", Jerry says.

**Author's Note: So tell me what you guys think and hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN: So here's chapter 7 guys and by the way if you saw the Kickin it Fight At The Museum commercial, it looks like its going to be a good episode to watch plus Leo Howard is directing it so be sure to watch that next Monday Night on Disney XD! Anyways on with the chapter!**

Recap

Jerry and Rudy are in Jack's bed room telling him what happened last night while Eddie finally found the bathroom and Milton is cooking up a mean breakfast. (AN: Now back to the story!)

"Awh great what are we suppose to do now break the window?!", Milton shouts out loud. "Good idea here use this rock", Rudy says as he gets a rock out of his pocket and throws it over. "Aaahhhh", Jerry screams as he quickly moved out of the way as the rock hit and broke the window.

"RUDY!", Jerry, Milton, and Eddie yelled. "What?", Rudy asks calmly. "You completely missed Jerry", Milton grunts. Everyone laughed except Jerry. "Not cool yo", Jerry says.

"Yea yea whatever Jerry", Eddie says while still laughing.

"We'll now I can just put my hand through the window and unlock it now", Jerry says as he put his hand through the window and unlocks it.

"Oh and by the way Rudy thanks for breaking the window but next time let me know to move for my life next time okay", Jerry says sarcastically.

"You got it buddy", Rudy replies as he winked at Jerry.

Jerry just shook his head as he went through the window while still holding Jack on his back.

Jerry then starts tip toeing his way to Jack's bed when he suddenly stops and says, "Wait why am I tip toeing, there's no one else here".

He then talks over to Jack's bed and carefully place him on the bed with a pillow beneath his head and put the blanket over him.

"Hmm maybe I should get him a glass of water too, wait what am I thinking I'm not his daddy", Jerry says while trying to snap out of it. Jerry then looks to see a picture of on Jack's nightstand.

"Awwww it's a picture of Kim and Jack how cute", Jerry says as he picks up the picture off of Jack's nightstand.

"We'll I hope when she comes back you take care of her like a good boyfriend should and I really need to snap out of it yo!", Jerry says as he starts to shake his head a little and puts the picture down back on the Jack's nightstand.

"Awwhh how cute Jerry is acting like Jack's dad", Milton says as he came through the window followed by Rudy and Eddie.

"Am not I was... acting like a best friend would yo", Jerry said.

"Anyways what are you guys doing up here, I already put Jack to sleep now", Jerry says.

"We'll we decided will be sleep here for the night since it's already 2 AM in the morning now and we don't know how were going to tell our parents why we were home so late so will say we spent the night here at Jack's house", Milton said.

"Oh okay sounds cool to me", Jerry says. Okay now you and Rudy can sleep in here while me and Eddie will share Jack's parent bed together, Milton says as he walk out of Jack's room to the hall way. "

"We'll I'm gonna make sure he is far from my side of the bed", Eddie says as he walks out to catch up with Milton.

"Okay we'll goodnight", Jerry says as he and Rudy suddenly just fall asleep immediately to the floor.

(Recap Ends)

"So I say Goodnight to Rudy and we both fell asleep then I guess yo", Jerry says as he finishes telling Jack what happened last night.

"Wow", Jack says as he lays back. "I know right crazy night huh", Jerry asked. "Yea no kidding", Jack says.

"Guys you better come and eat before Eddie eats your plates", Milton said as he stepped in Jack's room.

"I HEARD THAT!", Eddie Shouted down the hall way. "NO ONE CARES", Milton shouts back.

10 Minutes Later

At The Table

"Wow this is a really good breakfast Milton", Jerry said as he was eating. "Yea I got to admit for a nerd you can sure make a mean pancake", Jack said. "Awh thanks guys, I use a special kind of milk that no one else uses to make breakfast", Milton said. "Oh really what's that?", Jerry asked.

"Home made hand squeeze goat milk", Milton said. Jack, Jerry, Rudy, and Eddie slowly stopped eating and then looked at each other and quickly all got up and ran towards the kitchen sink and bathrooms.

"Oh dang what did you guys eat last night", Milton asked as he heard the gang barfing in the bathrooms and in the kitchen sink.

"Bro Milton next time at least give us a warning", Jerry said as he finish barfing in the sink and soon Jack, Rudy, and Eddie came out of the bathrooms.

"I'm never having you cook in my house again", Jack said.

"Yea I'll make us some nice pea soup next time yo", Jerry said as he patted Jack on the back.

"But Jerry we don't have peas", Jack said.

"I know yo", Jerry said.

"Oh gawd", Milton said as he made a sick face and went to the kitchen sink to barf.

"Second though I rather have Milton cook again cause I wouldn't want you to go for all that trouble to make your pea soup", Jack said as barley said the last word and patted Jerry on the back.

Ding Dong (The Doorbell Rings)

Someone at the door, Milton said. I wonder who that can be?, Rudy asked. "Oh no maybe it's the cops because of last night", Eddie said.

"Oh shoot your probably right Eddie", Rudy said. "Children form a human shield around me... for your own safety", Rudy said.

"Relax Rudy, I'll go see who it is", Jack said as he walked out of kitchen.

"Or maybe Jack's parents are home early!", Jerry said.

Jack reaches the door.

Jack puts his hand on door knob and opens the door.

**Author's Note: So I left a cliffy for you guys and who do you think is at the door? Bobby Wasabi, Frank from the black dragons, Jack's parents? The person who gets the correct answer gets a shout out in the next chapter so post your answers and what you thought of this chapter in your review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN: Okay guys here'a Chapter 8 and the Shout Outs to the people who got the question correct on the last chapter question Who was at the door? Will be shown at the end of this chapter Author Note.**

Recap

Last time on Fight At The Museum, Eddie has finally comeback to Seaford from being in England taking care of his grandmother while Eddie's here strange stuff starts happen.

The gang keep on seeing Kim but whenever they try and go to her she is gone.

While also strange stuff starts to happen in the Seaford Museum such as stuff from exhibits and painting starting to disappear. (AN: Now let's get back to the story where we last stopped at!)

Jack puts his hand on door knob and opens the door.

"Jack", The person at the door says.

"KIM!", Jack shouts excitedly as Kim jumps up to him and Jack catches her and embrace her in a big hug.

(Audience Claps)

"I missed you so much", Jack said.

"I missed you too", Kim said.

After about a 30 seconds of hugging they finally release from each other.

"Where have you been", Jack asked.

"I've been in Seaford this whole time but I was just really scared on how I was going to see you again", Kim said.

"So is that why we been seeing you from distance but every time we get close to you, you run off", Jack asks.

"Yes and I'm so sorry for that", Kim says.

"I don't care, as long as your back in Seaford with me", Jack says and with that they started kissing.

Jerry, Rudy, Eddie, and Milton then start to get curious on what taking Jack so long so they start to come from the front door when they see Jack and Kim kissing in the door way.

"Oh it's just Jack and Kim kissing", Milton says as he starts to turn back when he suddenly realize what he just said.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS KIM IS BACK AND IS MAKING OUT WITH JACK!", Milton shouts out loud as he turned back around.

"Awh yea that's my boy WHOOOO", Jerry shouts.

Jack and Kim finally stop kissing to see the whole gang staring at them.

"Oh hey guys I was just... welcoming Kim back to Seaford", Jack said.

"Yea", Kim said.

"With your tongue?", Milton asked. Everyone laughed except Jack and Kim who just stood their quietly.

The rest of the gang then came over and said hi and gave welcome back hugs to Kim.

"It's great to see you again", Milton said. "You guys too", Kim said. "Wow it's been a really long time for me", Eddie said. "Wow Eddie your here I didn't even noticed you till now", Kim said.

"So where have you been?", Kim asked. "We'll actually I should be asking you that", Eddie answered. Everyone laughed.

"This cause for a celebration yo", Jerry said. "Your right, let's go to Falafel Phil's", Rudy said. "Yea and Falafels are all on me", Jack said. The gang all agreed and headed out the door and got in Rudy's mini van.

Rudy and Jerry sat in the front seats, Eddie and Milton sat in the middle seats and Jack and Kim decided to sit in the back alone together.

In the Car

Milton turned around in his seat to talk to Jack and Kim "Hey by the way why are you guys siting in the back all alone together oh oohhh", Milton said.

"Milton", Jack and Kim said.

Milton just turned back around in his seat. "So now where were we", Kim said as they started kissing again.

"Yo get a room back there", Jerry said. "Nah it's okay Jerry, let the kids be kids", Rudy said.

"Say Rudy, whoa watch out for that monster truck yo!", Jerry Shouted. "Okay hold on kids this is gonna be tough", Rudy said as he made a really right turn which resulted in Jack and Kim falling on the floor still kissing.

"Is everyone alright", Rudy asks. Yea "I'm fine", Milton said. "Wait but where's Jack and Kim!", Jerry asked.

"Oh no they probably fell out the window when Rudy made that tight turn", Eddie said. "No their just making out on the floor", Milton said. "Oh good phew wait what", Rudy said.

"Guys guys let them be, those two love birds are in love and haven't seen each other in a very long time so just let them be please", Milton said. Rudy then just went back to driving as they finally reached Falafel Phil's.

"Were here", Rudy shouted. Jerry, Milton, Rudy, and Eddie got out of the mini van. "Hey where Kim and Jack again", Jerry asked. "Oh their still doing their thing in the back", Milton said.

"Should we wait for them", Eddie asks. "Nah their catch up with us later, plus I'm really hungry", Rudy said and with that they all just entered Falafel Phil's.

Meanwhile

At The Seaford Museum

In The Employee's Only Room

"Is everything ready", Ty asks. "No sir it looks like were gonna need at least another week", 1 of his students said.

"Oh no thats gonna take too much time and the Wasabi gang are gonna know by then", Ty said. "What are we going to do sir", His students asks.

"I know will take out one of them and they will be too busy looking for him or she that they won't even notice what were doing over here in the museum", Ty said.

"What about the girl from last night sir", 1 of his student asks. "Will take her out too", Ty said. "Now quickly where is Frank", Ty asks. He's at the black dragons dojo training sir, 1 His student said.

"Good now go over there and tell him I have a mission for him and he needs to come over here right now", Ty demanded.

"Yes sir on my way", The Student said as he quickly ran out of the Employee's only room looking scared.

"Those Wasabi Warrior kids are not gonna foil my plan this time", Ty said as he broke 5 bricks in half.

(Audience Gasp)

Meanwhile

At Falafel Phil's

Jack and Kim finally got out of the mini van and entered Falafel Phil's.

As they enter they hold hands and Kim was amaze with what Phil's place looked like from his original restaurant.

"Wow this place looks amazing", Kim said as they walked in. "I know right and for once the food actually taste good over here", Jack said. "So you happy to be back", Jack asks.

"As long as I'm with you I'm happy", Kim said as she smiled and leaned her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Aawwhh, look at them together", Rudy pointed. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie looked to see Kim head on Jack shoulder. "We'll I got to admit they are cute when their together", Milton said. Rudy, Jerry, and Eddie nodded for yes.

"Oh look their they are", Jack said as he found Rudy, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry eating Falafels balls at a table and looking at them. Jack and Kim went over to the gang and grab some chairs to sit in.

"So what's up guys", Jack asked as him and Kim sat down.

"Nothing much but you and Kim sure took awhile in the van", Jerry said. "We'll what can I say were in love", Jack said.

"Yea we'll me, Rudy, Milton, and Eddie are gonna go back the Academy and then maybe later back to the Museum too", Jerry said.

"So Kim how was it in Japan", Jack asks. "It was cool, I admit, I like that they serve healthy food and had better sparring partners than everyone except Jack", Kim said.

"HEY", Jerry, Eddie, and Milton said while Rudy, Jack, and Kim just laughed.

"How are the black dragons lately", Kim asks. "Terrible, Horrible, Miserable, The Worst", Jack, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy said.

"Their dojo is gonna close soon cause their business is really doing bad right now", Rudy said. "Yea and the last time we heard from them was from their sensei Ty and his plan to get rid of us of course failed", Jack said.

"Yea and it was only me and Jack there at that time because Jerry and Milton were to busy in Arizona to get a tamale!", Rudy said. "And we were almost stuck their too", Milton said.

But we beat Mama B and her 2 daughters, Jerry said. "You guys were hostage by 3 woman?", Jack asked as he laugh. "No... Yes", Jerry admitted.

"But it wasn't my fault, if it wasn't for Milton saying Mama B tamale was bad we wouldn't have been hostage in the first place", Jerry said. "It was just a smidge!", Milton exclaimed!

Meanwhile

At The Museum

In The Employee's Only Room

"Ben told me you wanted to see me Sensei", Frank said as he approach Ty. "Yes Frank, I have a mission for you", Ty said.

"What the mission?", Frank asked.

"You get to kidnap 1 of the Wasabi Warriors and a girl from what we know so far from our sources her name is Taylor", Ty said.

"We'll if I get to kidnap someone I'm in", Frank said.

"Good you must go now", Ty said as he started to walk away. "But wait which Wasabi member do you want me to kidnap", Frank asks.

Ty went up to Frank to and whispered in his ear which wasabi warrior to kidnap.

"Alright I will", Frank said as he made a grin and walked out.

**Author's Note: Just wanted to say Thank You to the people who waited patiently for Kim to appear in this story so thanks. Now let's get on with the shout outs too ****  
**

**-KayleeRay**

**-karategirl 199903**

**-Guest**

**-a fan**

**-kickinitwithyou2**

**-Alleykat12**

**-Shakeema28**

**-Alex**

**-kadt1403**

**Congratulation to you guys! By the way guys for the next chapter I need your help. "Which Wasabi Warrior should Frank kidnap?" The choices are Jack, Kim, Rudy, Eddie, Milton, or Jerry? Please tell me who you pick in a review. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
